


I'd Marry You With Paper Rings

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Maxiel being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: Lando is going into full panic mode and honestly, Max will murder him if Daniel sends his teammate to therapy.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	I'd Marry You With Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incorrect Tumblr Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690064) by https://loving-ricciardo.tumblr.com. 



> This was inspired by the below incorrect Tumblr post.

Daniel is focused on the email currently displayed on his phone. They are just a few points away from another championship and his team has sent a few further improvements for the car. It took him only a decade to get on that podium and get the championships he deserved but he finally did it. Now nearing his mid-thirties he is ready to retire. Seb and Kimi had and Lewis is on his way out too so Daniel sees no reason to stay. It’s time for the younger ones to take over and live a bit of the big dream. Someone clears their throat in front of him and when Daniel lifts his head he’s met with a very awkward-looking Lando. He’s no longer a rookie nineteen year old yet he has never outgrown the vibe. Daniel is not mad at it.

“Yes?” Daniel says and watches Lando shuffle from one foot to another.

“This is for you.” Lando finally says and gives him a small pack of papers, clipped together on the top left. This looks weirdly thought out. 

“What is it?” Daniel’s eyes run over the letters as he goes through the pages. All the current drivers have signed this, some of the old ones too, there’s a smiling face beside Lewis’ signature (that little shit), Christian has done too. Fuck, even his bosses are into whatever joke this is.

“It’s a petition that everyone in the paddock signed,” Lando announces determined to not breakdown, his stare holding Daniel’s. Breakdown laughing or crying, Daniel is not sure. Both are possible with the kid.

“What is it for?” Daniel finally gets to the last page. Yep, Lando is not exaggerating. Everyone in the paddock has signed this.

“For you to grow a set and propose to Max.” The younger one announces loud and clear and Daniel should give him a break but this is too much fun.

“I see.” Daniel signs in frustration. “So I have to be the one to do this too?” He’s only mildly offended. Not that he would mind but still. Why does he have to be the one to do it?

“Yes?” Lando is going into full panic mode and honestly, Max will murder him if Daniel sends his teammate to therapy.

“Why are you not asking Max to do it?” Lando is visibly sweating now and Daniel has to bit into the inside of his cheek to not break character. “Do I not deserve reservations on a nice restaurant, fancy dinner, and a huge diamond?” Daniel wants none of the above, it is not them. They never were the fancy type of couple and that’s not gonna change after so many years.

“I,” Lando’s voice breaks. “I do not know how to answer that!” He breathes in one go and then is running away. “Carlos!”

Daniel shakes his head and drops the petition into his bag.

Max will _love_ it.

* * *

Max is exactly where he left him this morning. On his simulator with a few cans of Red Bull surrounding him. They need to talk about his addiction to energy drinks once more.

“Hey, babe.” His eyes do not leave the screen as he takes another turn on the virtual Monaco streets. Daniel will admit, this track has become his favorite too, and not only because he’s won several races on it. But because in every twist and turn he’s taking he sees a part of his history with Max. While the travel a lot during the year for work, Monaco has become their home. They love returning to their penthouse apartment with the huge balcony they get to spend quiet nights on.

“Something very interesting happened today,” Daniel says and drops the papers Lando gave him on Max’s lap. It’s enough to get the blonde’s attention though and he pauses the game. Upon closer inspection, the header reads ‘ _For The Attention Of Mr. D. J. Ricciardo. Grow a pair and ask him!_ ’. Max’s deep laugh bounces off of the wall as he scans the names.

“They have gone all out.” He finally says and Daniel rolls his eyes.

“I told you we should just announce it and be done with it.” Daniel huffs and Max is still laughing.

“Nah.” Max shakes his head. “I just want you all to myself for a bit longer. Just the two of us.” He pulls Daniel down for a deep kiss.

He’s not wrong, they had thought that coming out would not be a big deal. Boy, had they been wrong! They became a fucking sensation overnight and dragged the entire sport with them. It brought more money in so no matter how many complaints came from some people the FIA could do nothing to remove neither Max nor Daniel. They had to put fraternization rules in place though, which has been extremely fun for all parties involved. Daniel’s favorite thing while on the road is sending emails to FIA asking about things he can and cannot do to Max while in the paddock. There were interviews, and magazine covers and show appearances. RuPaul’s Drag Race was the most fun Daniel had ever had in his life, fucking with Max aside.

They got engaged during the Christmas holidays while they were vacationing with Daniel’s family in Australia. And yes, Max popped the question with a ring and all that. Daniel’s fingers graze the chain on his neck, the ring safely hanging from it. The moment this got out the public would want to know more. Plus Max wants to be overdramatic and announce it’s after Daniel wins the championship this year too.

“Only two more races, right?” Daniel smiles.

“Only two more races.” Max nods, giving another kiss, and goes back to his game.

God, Daniel loves him with all he has in him.


End file.
